


Intertwined

by superallens



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: First Date, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor just really wants to hold Jude's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined

Text- From: Connor :)  
omw to the movies, c u in a bit :) 

Jude smiled down at his phone and tucked it away in his pocket. He was sitting outside of the town’s local movie theatre, patently waiting for his boyfriend to come join him. 

Sure, Jude probably should've waited a little longer before he left the house but he just couldn't help it. It was him and Connor’s first official date and it was better to be early rather than late. 

Jude was seated on a small bench outside of the theatre, tapping the rim of his phone as the wind whistled through his ears. He started thinking about the movie they were going to see (it was one of those true story movies Connor secretly loved) and how it could possibly play out. 

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize there was someone next to him until he was shaken out of his trance. The boy jolted in shock and quickly whipped around to see if he knew who disturbed his thought process. His demeanor instantly changed once he saw his boyfriend sitting next to him. Jude clutched his racing heart as he smiled at Connor.

“Hey, Jude. Glad to see that I make your heart race.” Connor smirked. Jude smacked his arm and blushed. 

“More like you scared me half to death,” Jude huffed. He had to admit, that was pretty smooth. 

“Good. So since the movie starts at seven and it’s currently… six thirty.. do you want to walk around for a bit or just go in right now and I can beat you in a round of air hockey?”

Jude shook his head and grinned at Connor. “More like I’ll beat you at air hockey!”

“Game on!”

The two boys rushed to the box office and purchased their tickets before bolting into the connecting arcade. To their appeasement, the air hockey table was open. Connor stuck in two quarters into the machine and the table roared to life, noisily playing obnoxious music and flashing bright colors. Jude snatched the blue paddle while Connor dove for the red. The two boys got into game position as they stared at the puck in the center.

“You’re going down, Stevens!” Jude exclaimed as he hit the puck. It bounced off of the corner and back to Jude’s side. It slid past his puck and into his goal, scoring a point for Connor.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jude murmured, looking over at his boyfriend who was hunched over, barking of laughter. 

Once Connor calmed down, the two boys continued playing the game until the machine shut off. Connor ended up beating Jude 6-5. 

“See, I’m always right,” Connor smiled, walking ahead of Jude. He had an extra bounce to his step as he walked away. 

“If I didn’t mess up at the beginning I would’ve beaten you,” Jude sulked.

“We would've tied.”

“But still!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Connor droned, slowing down so he could walk next to Jude. The two boys took out their tickets and gave it to the guy who's supposed to check them.

“Theatre 12, which is the fourth theatre to your right, enjoy,” the man said monotonously. Jude and Connor pocketed their tickets and walked over to the theatre. They both had had dinner before they arrived, so concessions were definitely out of the picture. The two gravitated towards the back corner of the theatre and sat down, Jude sitting on the left and Connor on the right.

The two talked about Connor’s baseball practice earlier that day and how their Friday’s were. The two didn't see that much of each other since Jude had to go in during lunch for math tutoring. Algebra just would not click, even if it would save his life.

The lights dimmed and the trailers started to roll, making the two boys shut up. None of the trailers really sparked their interest, for they were mostly about princesses finding their prince and some new animated movie that neither cared for. 

As the opening credits rolled, Connor lifted the seat divider up and shifted towards Jude. Jude peered at Connor from the corner of his eye. His heart accelerated, but he made sure that Connor didn’t know that he recognized this little action. Jude settled into his seat and pretended to play close attention to the movie.

As for Connor, all he really wanted to do was hold Jude’s hand. No, not that sly pinky hold he initiated when they were on their double date with Daria and Taylor. No matter how dumb it sounded, Connor just wanted to be like those people in the movies where the guy and the girl held hands while watching a movie and the girl rested her head on the guys shoulder. But it wasn't just some random guy and girl, it was Jude and Connor; two best friends gone boyfriends. 

As the movie went on, Connor scooted closer and closer to Jude until he was at the edge of his seat. Jude was so still that it was almost as if he was a statue. He was just staring blankly ahead at the screen in front of them, completely ignoring Connor. 

Jude didn’t miss a beat. With every inch closer Connor got, the stronger the butterflies in his stomach got. He had no idea what Connor was doing and to say he was nervous was an understatement. 

Towards the middle of the movie, Jude felt a nudge towards his side. He curiously turned towards Connor. Connor was biting his lip before he slightly gestured his head down to his opened hand. Jude peered down and furrowed his eyebrows. He looked back up at Connor who then, using his eyes, gestured from Jude’s hand to his own. 

Jude smiled as he rested his right hand on top of Connor’s left. Connor slowly intertwined their fingers. His heart swelled with butterflies as he looked down at their clasped hands. Jude squeezed Connor’s hand slightly before resting his head on the taller boy’s shoulder. Connor pulled Jude in closer, to the point that their legs almost touched. 

A small smile engraved itself onto Connor’s face as he looked down at the boy below him. He placed a small kiss on the top of his boyfriend’s head before resting his own in the same place and reciprocating the squeeze.

And with that, they both considered this the best date ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little one shot based off of a prompt from Tumblr :)


End file.
